When Kimba Meets Simba: An Alternate Adventure
by AshWolf Forever
Summary: When Kimba met Simba in my story, it set off a chain of events. This is what could've happened had a few things been different. This story is not "canon" to my main series.
1. A Chance Meeting In The Wasteland

**EDITED: 1-17-2014**

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting in the Wasteland

"The jungle's gotta be around here somewhere," said the white lion cub as he slowly trudged along the desert landscape. From his neck hung a drawstring pouch containing the only connection he had left to his mother Eliza and his human friend Joey: a small pocket bible. It had belonged to his friend, who had read it to him for as long as he could remember. It held all kinds of stories about humans that the Creator aided. His mother had told him the Creator would help him, too. _Well, NOW would be a good time._

Kimba sighed as a fierce wind ripped around him. It tugged and pulled him forward, then suddenly died away. When he looked up, he saw a mass of black shapes moving in the distance. They seemed to all be huddled around something. Kimba titled his head to the side.

"What's that?" He ran over to the black mass and found it formed of half a dozen vultures. They were pecking and nipping at something that smelled like him and his mother. A slight fury took hold and he lunged at the birds with a growl. They scattered and flew away. When they were gone, he turned to see what they had been pestering. On the dry, cracked earth was another lion cub. Its golden-brown pelt was ragged and the pads of its paws were as raw as his. Kimba looked down sadly on the other lion. _Why are you out here?_

"Better pace yourself, buddy, or you'll be joinin' 'im soon."

The white cub spun around to find one lone vulture sitting on the branch of a dead tree above him. Unsure what to make of this, Kimba crouched defensively and growled softly. "My name is Kimba, I'm trying to find my way home, and you can't stop me."

"I won't have to kid; this heat and the desert will do that. I'm just the clean up crew."

Kimba glared at the bird before turning his attention back the other cub. He carefully poked him with his paw, trying to wake him. The only answer was the soft rise and fall of the golden cub's rib cage.

"You best leave 'im, and let 'im go in his sleep. Less painful that way, you know."

"I didn't see you giving him that sort of peace," replied Kimba, moving around to the other side of the cub and nudging him with his head. "Why don't you buzz off, you old grump."

The vulture seethed with rage. "Oh, yeah, I'll show you grumpy!" He took to the air and began dive-bombing the lion cub.

Kimba ducked and dodged, hampered only just by the bible's weight. Feeling it against him, the prince forced himself to calm down. "I don't want to fight you, mister!" he said. "Let's be friends!"

"Here we got no use for friends," said the vulture snidely. "That's the Law of the Jungle!"

The first thing Simba was aware of was that his body hurt. It felt like something had been poking at him, but that could have just been the memory of the thorns. The next thing he noticed was the voices. He had been alone for a while now, with no one around to speak. So who was talking?

"That's the Law of the Jungle!" shouted one voice, grating on his ears.

"Not my jungle," replied the other voice.

Something about the second voice soothed the pain inside him. For some reason, though it was clearly a young voice, it reminded Simba of his father. He opened his eyes. About a foot or so away a white lion cub was battling a large bird.

"_Your_ jungle?" asked the bird, his whole voice an insult.

"Hey!" cried Simba in the loudest voice he could muster. "I don't know who you are, but your voice is getting on my nerves. Buzz off!"

The vulture made a cry between disbelief and anger. His momentary pause allowed the white cub to land a solid swipe on his wing. Furious at being cheated out of his dinner, the bird soared to the skies and began to circle the cubs.

Panting, the other cub smiled at Simba. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him for a while. My name is Kimba. What's yours?"

"Simba," replied the Pride Rock Prince.

The white cub, Kimba, looked him worriedly. "No," he said slowly, "my name's Kim-ba."

Understanding the confusion, the gold cub sat down and sighed. "I know. My name is Simba, son of… of… _Dad!"_

Kimba saw the other cub, Simba's, face fall as his voice broke on the last word. There was pain in his eyes, and Kimba first thought was how to help. He sat down as well and titled his head.

"Something's bothering you," he said. "Anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Kimba broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I did something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it."

The white lion got up and walked over to the golden one. He put a paw on the other cub's shoulder comfortingly.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

_Can't be that bad… Can't be that bad… _The words echoed in Simba's mind. Along with the memories of his father falling, his Uncle Scar's words, the stampede, until they swirled and spun like a sandstorm.

"_YOU'RE WRONG!" _shouted Simba. "My father's dead, and it's all my fault! My… fault."

Sobbing, the Pride Rock Prince found the story spilling from his mouth. He told the stranger everything: from how his uncle told him to stay on the rock, to when Nuka appeared and their roaring contest, all the way to the end where the hyenas chased him into the desert.

Kimba listened quietly while Simba told him his story. When the other cub had finished the Jungle Prince spoke, "It's not your fault."

Simba looked at his in disbelief. "Yes, it is. If I'd –"

"Simba, _if_ is the biggest two letter word in the English language; it has so many possibilities, but none of them change anything. I was born on a ship, in the middle of an ocean. My father was killed before I born. He died trying to save my mother, as yours saved you. For however a short time it was, you knew your father. I never will."

The golden cub looked at him strangely. "Where's your mom? I mean, what's a ship?"

This, of course, led to a discussion about things that float, and humans, which Simba said he had never seen before. When Kimba got to the part where his mother made him leave the ship, his voice cracked.

"Hey, you okay?" the golden cub asked.

Kimba just nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "That was the last time I saw her, Simba. There was a storm, and the ship sank. When it was over, I found _this _–" he tugged on the pouch around his neck "– on a crate floating in the water. It was my friend Joey's. They both must have drowned. I promised my mom I'd find my father Panja's Jungle. So, you, see, at least you have a mom to go home to."

_Panja? Panja… why is that name familiar? _Simba stared at Kimba, who looked every bit as lost as he felt. Try as he might he couldn't place the name. He had heard it before, but where? Suddenly he wanted to help the white lion cub. There had to be something he could do.

"Did your mom tell you about your pride?" he asked. "I mean, do you have any aunts or uncles? All lions live in prides, so your mom and dad couldn't have been the only ones."

"Mom said Father's sister lived in a village, and hers lived in the jungle. She told me I had an uncle, too; that he was a King while my father was an Emperor. But I can't remember where. Father had another brother as well, but I was supposed to find this King Mufasa first."

Simba froze. "Mufasa? You're uncle's name is Mufasa?" he asked.

Kimba looked at him strangely. "Yeah, why?"

But the wheels in Simba's head were turning. The memory of another white lion flashed in his mind. It was an old memory, but his father had told him that was his uncle… _the day before he died!_

"_His name was Panja, my son. He came a great distance just to see you. His mate, Eliza, has a child by now, too. I wish you could have known him. I have heard that he told Eliza to name his son Kimba. I wish with all my heart for the two of you to meet, though it will most likely never occur. But should you ever see the son of Panja, know this: You can trust him. He will never steer you wrong. The white lions are the wisest of all."_

The memory faded and Simba stared at the white cub. Could this really be his cousin? He took a deep breath and asked another question.

"Your dad's other two siblings, were their names Scar and Leona?"

"How did you know that?" The words flew out of Kimba's mouth before he could stop them. He stared at Simba in surprise. This cub was a stranger. How could he know?

"Because, my father was King Mufasa," replied the golden cub. "Your mom's name is Eliza, right?"

Kimba nodded, and then froze. "Wait a minute! You mean…" he began.

"I think so," said Simba.

"We're cousins!" they said in unison. The two cubs jumped around each other a moment and smiled.

"Look, Simba," said Kimba, "I know you don't feel you have any right to go home, but won't your mother miss you?"

"When Uncle Scar tells her what happened, she'll hate me."

_No mother would ever hate her child, _thought Kimba. Aloud he said, "Well, unless you got somewhere else in mind, why don't you come with me to Panja's Jungle? I could use some company."

The golden cub's eyes lit up for the first time since Kimba had seen him. He nodded. "Yeah," he replied, stretching. "I think I'd like that."

So they set off together, the Lion King and the Jungle Emperor, across the desert that did not seem so deserted anymore. Neither cub noticed the vulture was watching them warily from the skies.


	2. The Lioness Cub

Chapter 2: The Lioness Cub

The dry dusty wasteland gave way at last to a lush savannah. Grateful to be out of the blazing sun, the two lion princes rolled into the lush grass and savored the shade of a nearby tree. Before long they were both sound asleep in the swaying grass.

The sun had nearly set when Kimba awoke. His ears twitched and then he sat up. He could hear someone crying not far off. Simba stirred when he sensed Kimba was up. When he saw how tense the other cub was, he crouched low to the ground.

"What is it?" asked the Pride Rock Prince.

But Kimba just signaled for him to be quiet. The white cub got up and crept toward the sound, his elder cousin right on his heels. A little ways away they came upon a hunter's trap. Inside was a tawny lioness cub, sobbing into her fur. She had red, fluffy fur on her cheeks and a red tuft of fur atop her head. Otherwise she was a soft golden brown. And she was clearly alone and scared. The two princes came closer to investigate.

"Hi," said Kimba softly. "What's your name?"

The female cub jumped up and backed against the cage bars. "Wh-who are you?" she asked shakily.

"I'm Kimba and this is Simba," replied the Jungle Prince. "We'll get you out of here."

"How?" asked Simba, gnawing on the bars. "This stuff is harder than rocks. What _is _this thing, anyway?"

"A cage," replied Kimba. "I was born in one of these."

"Born in one?" repeated the she-cub. "How did you escape?"

Kimba smiled kindly. "Let's talk about that when we get you out of here. Do you have a name?"

"Rya," said the lioness cub. "My name is Rya."

Kimba and Simba circled the cage, trying to find a way to open it. Then Kimba climbed on top of it and tugged at the rope. The door opened a tiny bit. He let go and the door fell shut. He grinned. "Simba, get up here and help me pull. Rya, as soon as you can get out of there. Ready? One, two, three!"

Together, the princes pulled on the rope and the door slid open. Rya bolted out and just made it before the boys lost their grip. Kimba and Simba leapt off the trap and landed beside Rya.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Kimba, and they all took off running.

As Simba watched the lioness run alongside Kimba, all he could think of was his best friend, Nala. He wondered what she was doing now.


	3. Simba's Army

Chapter 3: Simba's Army

***Author's Note***

**Spoiler Warning:**** This chapter refers to events in "The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor", as this story skips a few chapters and changes a few situations. Also, FYI: ****Tojo is from a comic titled **_**The Orphan Birds**_**, in which Simba becomes the "mother" of a handful of baby birds. He later drafts Tojo as the "father". Tama is also a comic character; hers is **_**Trouble in Paradise**_**, and she shown to be a friend of Nala, but finds Simba rather annoying. Mheetu was originally scripted as Nala's brother, but was cut before the final film. Kula and Chumvi**** book characters from the series **_**Six New Adventures**_**.**

Nala growled under her breath as she passed the hyenas. How could her father – even if he wasn't recognized as such – let these creatures live among them? They had killed her brother, and she would never forgive them for it. And now she had lost Simba, too. She thought back to the last time she had spoken to him. The evening they had returned from the Elephant Graveyard. She had attacked him, blaming him for Mheetu's death. Now she'd give anything to take those harsh words back.

"Nala, you okay?"

The pale lioness cub looked up to see Tojo standing there with his birdie children – his and Simba's. Nala shook her head. "I just miss Simba so much. Did you talk to the others?"

Tojo nodded. "They'll all be there, Nala. It's time for action."

A golden cub looked left and right before she jumped down into a small circle of boulders. The other four cubs all looked at her hopefully.

"All clear," said Tama, shaking her bangs out of her eyes. She sighed and went to sit by Tojo. "No sign of my brother Prince Brat. Okay, Nala. Tell us why we're here."

The pale cub stood and took a deep breath. "We all know what Scar said when my brother died. And then, after Simba and Mufasa's death, he invites Mheetu's murders into our home. Our mothers are forced to hunt for them and we can no longer play without wondering if we will become a snack. And now Scar has said that we can only practice hunting, not self-defense. You know why: he's afraid that one day we will be strong enough to overthrow him."

"Can you get to point?" asked Kula. "We're going to miss dinner."

"I get where she's going with this," said Tojo's brother, Chumvi. "We have to learn how to fight, whether the new King likes it or not. And when we're strong enough, we can take Scar down and throw these slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers out of our Pride Lands."

Nala nodded.

"So, like a secret defense club?" asked Tama. "Do we get a secret name and paw-shake, too?"

The pale cub chose to ignore her friend's sarcasm. "A name would be good," she said. "Something we can abbreviate so no one, Nuka most of all, knows what we're talking about."

"How about the Survival Association?" suggested Chumvi. "That's what it's all about, right? We could call it S.A. for short."

Tojo crowded his birds to his side, and then looked up with fire in his blue eyes. He growled softly. "Yeah, S.A. is good – but let it stand for Simba's Army. That's who we should be fighting for. I was out at the gorge myself the next morning, you know. There was hyena stench everywhere at the top. I bet they spooked the wildebeests and started the stampede, which means they killed Simba and Mufasa, even if it was indirectly."

Nala started to growl. She knew that even if Tojo wasn't recognized as Simba's brother or Mufasa's son, he had been close to both. And the idea that the hyenas might have been responsible for her best friend's death as well as her brother's made her claws dig into the earth. _Oh, if only I were full grown… _"Yeah, Simba's Army. I like the sound of that." Nala held out her paw and looked the other four cubs in the eye. "Who's with me?"

First Tojo, then Chumvi, then Kula and Tama placed their paws one by one on hers.

"Simba's Army," they whispered together, not knowing Simba was alive and well not a few miles away.


	4. The Abandoned Shrine

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I had no way to do so. Thank you all for sticking with this story anyway.**

Chapter 4: The Abandoned Shrine

"Kimba, listen," said Simba, "It's just how the Circle of Life works – eat or be eaten."

"Maybe for you," replied the white cub, "but I'd rather live and let live. Humans manage to live in peace, and so can we."

"No offensive, but humans hunt for food, too, you know," countered the golden cub.

Rya sighed as the three cubs walked along. Yet another hunt had been botched, leading to this circular conversion. Kimba was against killing in general. Simba believed that it was the way things were meant to be. While they respected each other's opinion, neither prince ever stopped trying to convince the other to see things their way. And in all honesty, it was getting on Rya's nerves. She stopped for a drink, leaving them to it.

Abruptly the quiet of the jungle was shattered by a loud squawking voice calling her name. Rya's head shot up and her eyes darted around trying to find the voice's owner. Her companions likewise looked around and into view flew a green parrot that hovered above them.

"Rya! There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you. Leona has been frantic with worry."

Both Kimba and Simba looked at each other. Could it be?

Rya began to prance, grinning broadly. "Oh, Coco," she replied. "I thought I'd never see you again. Can you lead us to the shine?"

"Us?" repeated the parrot, noticing the princes for the first time. The bird did a double take. "It can't be!"

Simba crouched and growled. "_What_ can't be?" he demanded.

Kimba rolled his eyes. "Simba, chill. I think Mom told me about this bird. He knew my father."

"Really? So he's like Zazu?"

"Not exactly…"

Coco did a somersault in the air before he replied. "Is it really Prince Simba? But I was told you died in the stampede!"

The Pride Rock Prince looked suddenly wary. "By who? What else did they tell you?"

The parrot was no longer looking at him though. He was staring at the white cub. "And you, you said you thought I knew your father. Can it really be Prince Kimba? You were said to have drowned!"

The Jungle Prince's eyes tightened, but he smiled and nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Coco," he said conversationally before turning to Simba. "It seems the rumors of our death are widely exaggerated."

Rya stopped her prancing and looked sternly at the bird. "Take us to the Priestess," she ordered. "She will wish to see her nephews, and they should meet her. They'll need all the help they can get."

* * *

After her capture, the women of the shine had attempted to make the white lioness into a tourist attraction. But as the allure of her presence wore off, so did the visitors. The money dried up, and the villagers moved on, leaving Leona behind. Wary after the fall of her eldest brothers, she had chosen to remain at the shine rather than return to the jungle. She had found Rya, lost and alone, and had taken her in.

All this was explained by Coco as they traveled through the plains and the brief scattering of trees. The moon was high when they finally arrived. The shine and the scattered village surrounding it had not been empty long enough for the buildings to have crumbled, but it was eerie regardless.

The princes looked at each other, gulped, then followed the lioness cub into the heart of the silent village. Shadows danced around them as the clouds above drifted past the watching moon, making Simba uneasy,

_This place is worse than the Elephant Graveyard, _he thought to himself, half-expecting to see the hyenas slip out from behind one of the buildings. The unnatural quiet of the place made him look over his shoulder frequently. He saw that Kimba, however, never did.

They came at last to a walled-in courtyard; a stone altar sat in the center on a high dais. The stairs to reach it were at least three feet high.

And it was from the top of this platform that a white shape leaped, landing agilely before them. Her eyes glowing in the darkness, her coat bleached out by the moonlight, the Priestess Leona was an imposing figure. "Who dares enter my domain?" she asked in an icy voice. "State your business or leave now!"

"It's only us, Priestess," replied Rya, striding forward. "While I could not gather the information you sent me for, I found something better."

Leona's expression softened. She smiled. "Ah, so you are safe, my Rya. I feared the hunters had captured you."

"They did, or at least, one of their traps did," Rya told her. She turned and indicated the cubs behind her. "These two rescued me."

"And who, pray tell, are they?"

"Kimba and Simba," replied Rya and Coco, to Leona's astonishment.

After everything had been explained, and the cubs had eaten – fish caught by Leona earlier in the day – the white lioness told her nephews that she had sent Rya to gather news of the Pride Lands. Sadly, the trap has kept her from reaching them, and they had no idea how things were faring. But there were rumors that Scar had allowed the hyenas into the kingdom.

"He'd never!" protested Simba. "If you'd heard how he talked after they killed Mheetu, you'd know he'd never give those mangy creatures anything. He _hates_ them."

"I can only tell you what I have heard, nephew. I know you feel responsible for Mufasa's death, but what you've told me sounds very suspicious. I cannot fathom why my brother would plan a surprise in the gorge, or why Nuka would suddenly appear. Something is very wrong with this picture." Leona began to pace, her brow furrowed in concentration. "It reminds me of how the humans found Eliza. I have no idea how they could have cornered her so easily if they had not known where to look, and yet, clearly no one could have _told_ them."

"Well, _duh_," replied Simba. "We can't talk to humans."

"Uh, Simba?" said Kimba. "Yes, we can. The Creator gave Mtume's descendants the gift to speak to any human that respects them."

Leona smiled. "I see Eliza wasted no time teaching you all she could," she said. "Yes, that is the case. But these humans do not see us as equals. They would not have been able to understand."

"So, what are we going to do now, Leona?" asked Rya. "These two are the rightful heirs, not Jamar and Scar. Shouldn't we confront them?"

Leona looked thoughtful. "Perhaps," she admitted. "Or perhaps not. We should wait until know for sure just what is going on here. It is possible that my brother has succumbed to the hate he has carried these long years."

"Hate?" repeated the Princes. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean," Simba added, his face as dubious as his cousin's. "Dad and Uncle Scar got along just fine. Why would they hate each other?"

"It was Mufasa who gave Taka his scar. It was a misunderstanding, an accident, but one Zira has never forgiven. Then the hunters killed our mother Uru after Taka warned Mufasa of their presence. He has blamed Mufasa ever since."

Simba thought suddenly of Nala, and how she had lashed out at him, blaming him for Mheetu's death. Had his uncle once done the same? Did that explain the "like father, like son" comment Zira made? He shook his head in an effort to clear the thoughts.

Leona's eyes turned kind again. "It is late," she said. "You should all get some sleep. Come, I'll show you a safe place for you to spend the night."


	5. Like Father Like Son

Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son

"That's it, Tama!" called Nala from her perch, watching the other cubs tumble. "Use your hind legs!"

The practices had been going rather well, as far as the pale cub was concerned. Kula and Tama had mastered her trick-flip, and they were all significantly faster, maybe even a little stronger. And best of all, no one else knew about their daily practice. The others thought they were playing. Nuka was too busy bossing everyone around – "a right little prince", as Zira repulsively put it – to take much notice of his peers' activities. It was a freeing thing, this silent rebellion, and the cubs gloried in it.

"You think we'll be ready soon?" asked Chumvi. "Dang it, Blue-eyes, get off me! You weigh as much as Kula."

Tojo smirked and let him up. The golden cub's clumsiness had faded away, revealing a strong male that would one day grow as large as Mufasa. He winked at Nala.

She smiled. "We're still too small," she replied. "But that doesn't mean we can give up. Practice makes perfect."

Kula shoved Tama off her and pounced on the dark male, pinning him with ease. He let out a grunt when she looked down at him. "Are you _sure_ Tojo's as heavy as me?" she asked with a grin.

"No," groaned Chumvi, "you're_heavier_! Get off! I can't breathe!"

The other cubs laughed as she stood and allowed him to get to his feet.

The dark brown cub couldn't resist teasing him. "How are you going to beat Scar if you still get pinned by a girl?" she asked. "You are such as big baby."

"I am not!" growled Chumvi. "You take that back!"

"No. _Never._"

Chumvi pounced on his sister, and soon they were rolling in the dirt. He tugged on her ear and she kicked at his stomach.

"I am not a baby!" he said through his teeth.

"Are, too!"

"Am not!

"Are, too!"

Tojo and Tama rolled their eyes as Nala rushed over to break up their scuffle. She smacked both cubs over the head with her paw. "In-fighting will get us nowhere," she snapped. "Stop it!"

"Looks to me that such internal strife is exactly what you're striving for, _sister_."

The five cubs looked up to see Nuka sitting on a rock above them, two hyenas on either side of him.

Nala growled. "I am _not_ your sister," she snapped. "My only brother is dead."

"Now, what makes you say that?" said Nuka, his eyes touching on Tama, Chumvi and Kula. "We all know who our father is."

"It takes more than siring a cub to make a lion a father," said Chumvi, crouching low. His tail swished and he let a growl pass through his teeth.

The Prince laughed, and the hyenas joined him.

"What do you want, Nuka?" demanded Nala. She moved so she was standing beside Chumvi. One by one the other cubs joined her. "Quit toying with us and just spit it out already!"

"Oh, but dear Nala," said the dark brown cub, leaping down of the rock and striding over to her. He put his face inches from hers. "We all know how good you are at cat and mouse games."

"What. Do. You. _Want,_" repeated the pale cub, spitting each word through her teeth.

Nuka gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "I just wonder what you'd be willing to do for me," he said snidely, "if I agree _not_ to tell the King of your little rebellion."

"What rebellion?" Tama asked innocently. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "We're just playing," she added, her tone sarcastic, "_brother dear_."

"No," said the dark cub. "You were play-_fighting_. I have witnesses –" Here he looked back at the hyenas. "– that will be happy to tell the King what they saw. _Unless _you do _exactly _as I say."

The golden female snarled. "You… you little…"

"You know," said Nala, putting herself between the littermates before a full-blown fight broke out. "For someone who just claimed kinship with _me_, you're awfully unconcerned about siding with Mheetu's killers."

The hyenas burst out laughing.

"Oh, so you're that tasty cub's sister?" the thinner one said, trying stop himself. "Remember, Tab? The spunky one?"

"He had quite a flavor, now that you mention it, Tom," said the stockier of the two. "I wonder if this one is as good."

"You wouldn't dare," snapped Tojo. "You're not allowed to hunt us, and you know it."

"Just like _you_ aren't allowed to practice defense," said Nuka smoothly. "And besides, _accidents _can happen."

The word reverberated in Nala's ears. Something clicked into place and she saw red. "An accident, like the stampede?" she asked, a snarl building in her chest. "Is that what you mean?"

Nuka blinked, and then gave her an innocent smile. "Why, whatever are you implying?" he asked. "Surely not what I think you are. You would accuse our allies of murder? For shame!"

"I do not _accuse _them of anything," snapped Nala. "They killed my brother! I wonder, just what started the stampede?"

"Oh, Nala," replied Nuka, patting her head as you would as naughty child. "Does it really bother you so much, losing your chance to be Queen? I'm sure if I spoke with Father, he'd agree for you to be my bride."

Nala made a face in disgust. _"Never," _she snapped. "If I ever even dreamed of _that, _it would be a nightmare. Didn't you just call me 'sister'? You're _sick_."

"Well, I can see that we just don't see eye-to-eye," Nuka replied, sauntering over to the hyenas. He let out a theatrical sigh. "I guess I have no choice but to do the right thing."

"That'd be a first," muttered Kula, glaring at him.

"I am so sorry for this," said Nuka with a grin. "But I have to turn you in. We'll take you to the King, and see what he has to say about your little club."

"Get ready," Nala whispered to the others. "On my signal, run away as fast as you can." Then she said loudly: "He'll never believe them. I remember what he said when Mheetu died. He _hates _them."

"Maybe," the Prince agreed. "However, he _will _believe me." He looked over at the hyenas. "Take them," he ordered. "No – OW!"

At that moment Nala struck, smacking him across the face. The other cubs bolted, but the hyenas just froze, unable to process what had happened. Blood welled in the paths of Nala's claws, leaving a slight gash across the Prince's left eye.

She smirked as she took off. "Like Father," she shouted, "like son."

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" snapped Nuka. "Get THEM!"

"Uh, Boss," said Tom. "I only see the one cub."

Nuka shook the blood out of his eye to see Nala running away. He growled. They were right: the others had escaped.

"Then get HER! In pieces if you have to, but GET HER!"

Tojo led the charge as the cubs raced through the grass. Nala scrambled to catch up, but the two hyenas were right on her tail. Still, he, Tama, Kula, and Chumvi made it to the border. He was just about to jump down the hill when he heard a scream. He spun around and saw the hyenas grab Nala. Anger filled him and he started forward at full speed, the birds taking to the air as he ran.

Nala screamed in pain as Tom's teeth closed on her leg. Tab pinned her down seconds later. She squirmed as she tried to break their hold. Her eyes moved to the hill at the edge of the Pride Lands. The others were already over it. Except –

"Tojo!" she yelled. "NO! Run!" She couldn't stand the sight as the blue-eyed cub charged down the hill, looking far too much like Simba for comfort. She couldn't lose him, too. She wouldn't. "Stop, Tojo! Go back!"

"Not without you!" he yelled across the distance, never slowing for a second. The birds hovered over him, struggling to keep up.

"You have to – OW!" she said, crying out when one of the hyenas grabbed her by her scruff. "They'll just get you, too. Go! The others need you. Find Leona; she'll help you. Please, Tojo! I can't lose anyone else."

It was the heartbreak in her voice that decided him. Hating himself for listening to her, Tojo nodded and spun around. He knew who Leona was, and he had no doubt she would help them if they could get to her fast enough. Holding on to that thought, the golden cub leapt over the hill and slid down to where the other cubs were waiting.

"Where's Nala?" asked Chumvi. The dark cub was shaking just a bit.

"They caught her," replied Tojo. "She told me we should get Leona. Come on, if we can get help fast enough, Scar won't have time to harm her."

The others looked apprehensive, but they nodded.

_ I promise, Simba, _though Tojo, glancing up briefly at the stars that were just beginning to show in the sky. _I will not let her down._


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

Tojo and the cubs glanced left and right as they walked cautiously through the Jungle that had once belonged to Panja. He had sent two of the birds ahead, telling them to ask for the location of the Priestess. As if his thoughts had summoned them, the pair appeared in the branches ahead.

"We found her!" cried Rin. "The shrine's been abandoned, but she's still there. Come on!"

Relief filled Tojo, and he led the cubs after the birds. It was still a slow process as the savannah-born lions were not used to the closely grown foliage. But at least there was hope. The golden cub clung to that thought as they scrambled through trees and branches.

The Princes woke up rested for the first time is a long while. Both yawned and stretched, then started down the stairs to speak with the others. Leona was already awake, as was Rya. They exchanged greetings before settling down to breakfast. Once that had been completed, Simba spoke up.

"Aunt Leona?" he asked. "Was – was there any news about Nala?"

The white lioness shook her head. "I've heard nothing about the cubs," she told him, "only the state of affairs."

The golden cub's face fell.

Kimba placed a paw upon his shoulder. "I'm sure she's okay," he began, but he never got to finish. At that moment, Coco burst into view.

"Other cubs!" he shouted. "There are four other cubs headed this way! Were you boys expecting friends?"

Both princes shook their heads.

Leona stood and quickly took charge of the situation. "Describe the cubs, Coco," she ordered. "They may be Pridelanders."

"Two are as gold as the Lion King here," he replied. "One has the beginning of a mane, and the other's blue-eyed. That one has few birds about her. The others are dark brown; one's kind of chubby."

Simba's eyes widened and he laughed. "You've got the genders wrong," he said through the laughter. "The blue-eyed cub's Tojo – we raised those birds together. The other gold cub is Nuka's sister Tama. And the dark cubs must be Chumvi and Kula." Then his mirth died away. "But… there's only _four_?" he asked. "Where's Nala, then?"

Leona turned to look at him. "We will find out as soon as they arrive. Coco, go and escort our new guests. We will see what news they have of the Pride Lands."

Tojo rolled his eyes as Kula complained about the meals she'd missed once again.

His birds chuckled as they led the way. "We could probably find you some nice grubs, Miss," said Rin kindly.

Kula made a face. "Eww, _gross!_"

"Well, you said you were starving," commented Chumvi.

His sister swatted him. Tojo just had enough hope to chuckle. Then a squawking bird came hurtling into view.

"Welcome, guests! The priestess Leona sends me to escort you. Please follow me. Right this way!"  
Relief flooded Tojo's body as he led the cubs after the parrot. Soon enough they'd have help, and Nala would be safe. They cleared the distance in record time, only to skid to a stop as soon as they saw the white lioness and her companions. The birds tumbled backwards in midair as the blue-eyed cub slowly walked forward, shock written all over his face.

_"Simba?"_ he asked.

After a well-deserved lunch, everything was explained on both sides. Simba's resolve had hardened far more than Kimba had thought him capable of. The news his friend was in danger, as well as the possibility the hyenas had started the stampede, was reason enough to light a fire in his heart. Kimba sat beside their aunt and watched the Pride Rock Prince pace as he repeated all they had learned, and all he had told them.

"There's got to be something we can do," he said once he'd finished. "We can't just let Nala get hurt, or those _fiends _destroy the Pride Lands."

"We need a plan of action," said Leona. "I believe our best bet is to sneak back in and contact Sarabi. She can rally the lionesses. Scar must be stopped. Sad as it may be, my brother has gone too far."

The Pridelanders, as well as Kimba and Rya, all nodded. Softly they began to thrash out strategy. They only had so much time.


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7: Confessions

It was dark by the time the lions arrived at the edge of the Pride Lands. Simba looked up at the watching stars, trembling as his father's words came back to him. What he wouldn't give for guidance right now. Slowly they crept through the tall grass, Rin and the other birds keeping a lookout above them. In the distance, they could hear the hyenas laughing. They crossed around the back of Pride Rock, and soon crouched low taking in the scene before them. The pride was gathered roughly in front of the cave; his mother and the six lionesses Simba remembered as the members of her hunting party looked livid, Sarafina most of all. But where was…

_"NALA!" _shouted his uncle, his face turned toward the cave.

It was only then that Simba noticed Zira and her party of five, and Nuka standing behind the dark lion. The golden cub felt his eyes widen as he became aware of the fact his cousin's left eye was swollen shut, an angry red gash marring it. Just what had happened? Then, her head held high, his best friend strolled out of the cave to stand before the King. Simba felt his heart ache as he saw Nala show no fear.

Her body still stinging from the wounds the hyenas had given her, Nala looked up at dark lion with contempt. "Yes, Scar?" she said, the words painted with scorn.

The King began to pace in front of her. "You stand accused of disobeying Royal Decree Number Three," said the dark lion. "How do you plead?"

Nala refused to blink. So he was going to be formal, eh? Two could play that game. "I can say without shame that I did disregard your 'decree' that we cubs no longer be permitted to learn how to defend ourselves." Nala then glared at the lion that sired her; proud that her voice never shook once despite the knowledge there was no escape for her. Scar simply continued with his feigned trial.

"You also stand accused of attacking the Crown Prince," said the King, glancing over at Nuka. "Do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then you're guilty." The dark lion's face became sad. "But there is still a chance for you to redeem yourself. If you will promise never to do anything like this again, and lead us to your accomplices, all will be forgiven. You could even become the future queen again."

Nala drew herself up to her full height and narrowed her eyes. "Never!" she shouted. "Dead or not I stand for the rightful king! Simba's Army!"

"Then I sentence you to death," replied the dark lion.

The pride gasped, all but Zira and Nuka.

"You can't do that!" shouted her mother.

"I am the King!" Scar roared back. "I can do whatever I want."

Those words, so similar to her lost friend, made Nala see red.

"If you were _half_ the King Simba would've been –" she began, but her protest was cut short, because Scar spun around and backslapped her across the ground. The pale cub heard the hyenas start to close in. _Simba, Mheetu! I'm coming!_

"_NO!"_

Kimba watched, stunned as the Pride Rock Prince rushed out of their hiding place to stand in front of the pale female cub. He had never dreamed Simba would be capable of such a reaction. He felt a great deal of pride as his cousin moved into a crouch.

"_Don't you touch her!"_ shouted Simba.

There were audible gasps at the sight of the gold cub. The Jungle Prince saw the female cub open her eyes and look up. She seemed confused.

"Tojo?" she asked.

His heart lurched in his chest as Simba looked down at his best friend. Slowly he shook his head, his eyes very sad. "No," he replied. "It's me."

"Simba?" she said, and the smile she gave him was brighter than the stars. "You're alive? But, how –"

"It doesn't matter, Nala," he said, nuzzling her face. "I'm home."

"Simba?" a lioness asked. The golden cub looked up into her eyes. From his expression, Kimba knew who this must be. "No, you're dead."

"No, Mom," he whispered. "Not really."

Scar stood stunned at the sight of Mufasa's son. How could this be? Didn't the hyenas tell him they had killed the brat? Fury washed over him, but he forced himself to remain calm. He knew the cub's weakness. He could still salvage the situation.

"Ah, _Simba_," he said, striding forward. "I had hoped it would not come to this. Why, dear nephew, didn't you take me advice?"

The cub gulped, but answered him. "Because… because there are some things you can't run away from."

The dark lion forced himself not to growl. The brat was still his father's clone. He had thought, once, that had he raised the cub he might have changed that. But clearly, Mufasa's hold had survived even death.

"Yes," drawled the King. "All of us have crimes that weigh upon our conscience. The pressure of lying for you like that – oh! It has been such a strain. But surely _nothing_ in comparison to what you have endured." He saw with delight the gold cub's face fall.

"_Lying _for him?" repeated Sarabi. "Simba, what is he talking about?"

"Yes, Simba," Scar said. "Now is your chance to confess. Tell her… who is responsible for _Mufasa's death_."

Kimba watched as almost the entire pride – save an angular lioness and the brown cub beside her – gasped. Simba's face changed; it looked just the same as it had the day they had met. The white cub felt his body start to shake. He longed to run out and stop this, but he didn't know how.

"Why don't _you_ tell them, Scar?"

The Jungle Prince whipped his head around as Leona leaped out from their hiding place and strode toward her brother.

The other cubs followed, moving to stand behind Simba.

The dark lion's face turned to surprise before he answered. "Whatever do you mean, sister?" he asked. "Why would I deny our nephew this chance to clear his conscience?"

The pale cub – Nala – stood up and looked at the gathered lions. "Would someone _please_ tell us what's going on?"

"Allow me," said Leona. "You have been lied to."

Kimba barely listened as his aunt recounted the story of the gorge and Mufasa's death. His attention was on his cousin. Silently, he moved to stand beside Simba. Nala did the same, taking the left.

"You okay?" they asked in unison.

The gold cub looked from one to the other and nodded.

Rya came up beside him. She nudged the white cub, nodding at the Priestess. Leona had begun to pace back and forth in front of the "King" as she spoke; her eyes taking in the two clearly separate groups of lionesses and the hyenas. Kimba followed her gaze and realized if it came to fighting, they would be out-numbered. He nodded to show he understood.

"You see?" asked Leona as she finished her tale. "Something is horribly wrong with this situation – it makes almost no sense."

Scar felt the fury take a hold of him. It wouldn't take long before Sarabi and the others put two and two together. They wouldn't recognize that he done what he'd done to save the Pride Lands.

At that moment Shenzi came up alongside him. "What you want us to do, Boss?"

"If you had done your job then we wouldn't be in this situation!" he yelled without thinking. "I should have taken care of the brat myself just as like his father!" The dark lion understood his mistake as soon as he saw his sister's eyes go cold.

Leona growled, as did Sarabi and her hunting party. "What _exactly_ do you mean by that, Scar?" demanded the white lioness as she crouched to spring.

Defiant to the end, the dark lion raised his head. "That, to save us all, _I_ killed Mufasa!"


	8. Consequences

Chapter 8: Consequences

Simba froze as his uncle's words clicked in his head. It wasn't his fault. It had _never_ been his fault. But before he could fully process it all hell broke loose. His mother and Zira's hunting parties crashed together like giant waves. He looked up as the ninety-strong hyena pack closed in around them. Beside him, Kimba and Nala crouched low, preparing for the battle. He and the other cubs hurried to do the same. But it proved unnecessary.

Just as the hyenas were about to close in, a sharp wind blew and the forms of two adult lions took shape between the cubs and their attackers. The pack gasped, as did the cubs: before them stood Mufasa and Panja. The former King and Emperor were semi-transparent, but the fury on their faces was obvious. Together they roared and the pack scattered. The battle between the lions completely froze at the sight of the ghosts. Zira and her lionesses slowly backed up behind Scar, who stared open-mouthed at his brothers. "Mufasa?" said the dark lion. "No! You're dead!"

Leona slowly smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

The wind picked up and the ghosts vanished.

Sarabi stepped forward and glared at Scar as Leona and Sarafina moved to flank her. "I hear-by _exile_ Scar and anyone who follows him." Scar, though visibly shaken, spoke up. "You can't _do_ that! Only the King can make those kinds of decisions."

Sarabi actually smirked. She turned to her son. "You're right. What do you think, your majesty?"

Simba raised himself to his full height and narrowed his eyes. "Run," he said to his uncle. "Run away, Scar. And never return."

Out-numbered, though only just, Scar, Zira, Nuka and their supporters slunk away. The pride then looked at Kimba and Simba. Sarabi smiled. "The rightful rulers have returned."

And here ends this story of Kimba and Simba. By the end of the week, Jamar and his mate had joined Scar and Zira's pride. The kingdoms thrived as the Princes took their rightful places, with Leona and Sarabi around for guidance. But in the Outlands, the dark lions and their pride began to plot the fall of the Lion King and the Jungle Emperor.

_Copyright Statement_

_When Kimba Meets Simba _is a work of fan fiction. However, I do own some of the characters you saw in this story. Please refer to the information below. Thank you.

Panja, Leona, Eliza, Rya, Kimba, Tom, Tab and Coco,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Mheetu, Simba, Tojo, Tama, Chumvi and Kula, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Father John, Joey, and some story elements © AshWolf Forever

Author's Note

In my fanverse, male lions mate with more than one lioness, but only the cubs born to their official mates [wives, i.e. Sarabi to Mufasa, Zira to Scar] are "claimed" as theirs. The rest belong only to their mothers. Tojo and Simba are Mufasa's offspring; Nala, Mheetu, Kula, and Chumvi are Scar's, yet none of them has a claim to the throne.

I am not completely pleased with these last three chapters; they feel off and rushed. However as this is still the same universe as TLKTJE, and there are a couple things I have yet to decide, this was the most I could do for now.

Some things I am considering: In the non-US comics and other semi-canon sources, there are 20 unnamed cubs in Simba's generation, some slightly younger than he is. Two of these are his cousins, presumably the heirs of a neighboring pride. There is also Malka, a male cub from another neighboring pride. In the 1966/1993 Kimba series, Kitty/Rya has an uncle who is a King. The 1989 Kimba series has two male cubs that I know of, Amji and Keruru, who live with their grandfather. The question is if the Princes could have gone to any of these for help in dethroning Scar.

I have already decided that Malka is the son of Eliza's (Kimba's mother) sister. His father is unknown in the comic, but I considered Claw/Jamar, as Eliza in my story is the true heir of the Jungle Pride, and without Kimba the throne would go to her sister and whomever she took as a Consort.

The other option is a lion in _Six New Adventures_ that appears old enough, but is… confusing to use. In my story, Eliza is the daughter of Jungle Emperor Imara – son of Jungle Emperor Leo II, aka "Twoey" from JetLag Productions' 1994 _Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle –_ and this lion, alternately called Leo or Mega, is almost the same color as Twoey. He could be either Imara's brother or nephew, most likely, which begs the question of why he didn't challenge Claw/Jamar or at least back up Kimba. Or he is just a lion related to Twoey's sire, as Twoey was adopted into the royal line.

Any suggestions will be appreciated… but I will only use what feels right.

In closing, thank you all for taking the time to read this little story.

Acknowledgements

This story would not have been possible without the following people, who I count as friends, and websites.

Rinjapine: a great author and artist who not only listened to my oddball theories, but also led me to this site, which has been great for names.

HectorNY: an open-minded Kimba fan who is a saint for putting up with my questions.

The Lion King WWW Archive: Scripts from all three films.

The Lion King Wikia: Info on just about everything.

Kimba's Corner: My go-to for Kimba info.

I also want to thank Sweetflame on for making me think of Dumbledore's Army.


End file.
